Zombie Parrot
(Only when flying to a plant) (shrink Zombie Parrot to oblivion) (cannot be stolen) (ready to bounce) |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 9 |flavor text = He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him.}} Zombie Parrot is a zombie in the guise of an animal encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is found in Pirate Seas and is the tenth zombie encountered. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it never comes by itself and can only appear on Pirate Captain Zombie's hat. However, in Plants vs. Zombies Online, it can also appear alone. Zombie Parrots are released by Pirate Captain Zombies. Upon doing so they steal plants if they are not defeated in time or the plant is not dug up in time (similarly to Bungee Zombies). Iceberg Lettuce is useless against it as it is an airborne zombie, but Blover and Hurrikale can eliminate it with ease. After stealing a plant (or attempting to steal a plant that is dug up in time) Zombie Parrot will return to the Pirate Captain Zombie's hat and its attack pattern will repeat until it is killed or until there are no plants left. Almanac entry Overview The Zombie Parrot absorbs 300 damage per shot and does not degrade. It will be eliminated immediately if hit by Kernel-pult's butter, shrunk by Shrinking Violet or blown away by Blover or Hurrikale. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 33, 34, 35, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 1, 28, 32, 35, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room (From Portals except Day 32) Strategies *A Cherry Bomb is an easy way to kill the Zombie Parrot in one hit. Other good choices are two five-headed Pea Pods, Coconut Cannon (which destroys it in one hit) or two Winter Melons (more Parrots increases effectiveness due to splash damage). Bonk Choy can deal with a single parrot effectively, but will be overwhelmed by groups. *Iceberg Lettuces do not work against this animal enemy, as it will steal it, so try to kill it quickly to avoid slow recharges. A group of Snapdragons as part of a solid defense can often take out the Zombie Parrot before it steals a plant. *Note that a Peashooter or Cabbage-pult alone cannot kill the Parrot in time before it steals a plant. Also, Chard Guards cannot knock back the Zombie Parrot when it is about to be taken away. *If there are many Zombie Parrots onscreen, Blover can be used to blow them all away and is the best weapon for this Zombie. *Kernel-pult's butter works against Zombie Parrot; if a Zombie Parrot is hit with butter, it will be killed instantly, but this depends on luck. Boosted Kernel-pults can eliminate Zombie Parrots with ease without requiring Blover. *Escape Root can also be used to prevent your plants of being stolen simply by swapping places with them and making the parrot returning to the Captain, if done quickly. *Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, so the player may also use them. Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombie Parrot Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombie Parrot Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombie Parrot Icon2.png|Almanac icon PVZIAT_Zombie_Parrot_Flying.gif|Zombie Parrot flying (animated) Frozenparrot.jpg|A slowed down parrot trying to take a Bonk Choy coins.png|Coins advertisement with Zombie Parrot Mutiny.png|Zombie Parrot in Mutiny achievement Зомби-попугай.png|HD Zombie Parrot ParrotStoleMyTile!!!.PNG|A Zombie Parrot attempting to steal a Tile Turnip Retreating Parrot.jpg|Zombie Parrot retreating. The Pirate Captain Zombie must be defeated first before the Parrot returns to it. Defeated Parrots.jpg|Dead Zombie Parrots. Note that its feathers are spawned when dead. Blue Parrot.jpg|A slowed down Zombie Parrot affected by Power Snow, Snow Pea's ice peas or Winter Melon's melons. ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATECAPTAINGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombie Parrot's texture Chinese version ZombieParrotAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Other descarga (5).jpg|Zombie Parrot toy Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Spring Bean Pirate Seas Day 9 (Ep.66)|By Trivia *It is currently glitched in 7.5.1. The Zombie Parrot can now target Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. However it can not steal them so it will return to its Pirate Captain Zombie or occasionally perform its stealing animation. *It appears to be a scarlet macaw, although it is quite small for one. *There was a glitch where if the Zombie Parrot was killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Power Zap, it would turn into a full-sized charred zombie body, despite it being a parrot. This was fixed after the 2.5.1 update. **However, this glitch still exists in the Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Zombie Parrot takes exactly five seconds to abduct a plant, the same amount of time a Bungee Zombie takes to abduct a plant. *If the Zombie Parrot's target plant is destroyed, shoveled, or fed with Plant Food, it will fly back to its Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died. *If the player feeds Pirate Captain Zombie a Chili Bean (after its Parrot has stolen a plant), it will release gas onto the Zombie Parrot when it is returning to it. This lasts for a few seconds until the Zombie Parrot flies away, leaving the screen. Zombie Parrot is still vulnerable to being killed. *When a Zombie Parrot is on a sleeping Spring Bean while it is almost ready to wake up, the Spring Bean will instantly kill the Zombie Parrot as soon as it wakes up. *If a Pirate Captain Zombie is the last zombie in a level and dies when its Zombie Parrot is abducting a plant, the prize drops out of the sky to the place where the abducted plant stood. *If the player is fast enough, they can dig up the stolen plant and get their sun back, if he or she has any shovel upgrades. *When a Zombie Parrot goes over an awake Spring Bean, Spring Bean will duck, and it will fly back to its Pirate Captain Zombie. *If a Wizard Zombie turns a plant into a sheep before the parrot can get to it, the parrot won't take the sheep and it will fly away. *Unlike the Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds or Spikerocks because they are anchored to the ground. *Despite the Zombie Parrot's size, it has more health than a Basic Zombie. *The Almanac mentions that its speed is Flighty, though it is actually Speedy. *If the players use Blover at the right time, they will see the stolen plants hanging in mid-air and then resume being stolen, even if Zombie Parrot is blown away. *Zombie Parrot is voiced by Mark Barrett, according to the credits. *If the player manages to defeat a Pirate Captain Zombie before it releases any Zombie Parrots, they will get the Mutiny achievement. *In a certain Piñata Party, if Zombie Parrot tries to abduct a plant in a minecart and the player moves the minecart, it will fly back to the Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died. *If a Zombie Parrot tries to steal a Chard Guard, the Chard Guard will appear to prepare to spring, but it will never do so, allowing itself to be stolen. **However, if another zombie triggers the Chard Guard, the Zombie Parrot will be sprung back. *Captain Deadbeard's Parrot Pal may be based on this, as both of them fly out of a pirate captain zombie, and both attack plants. See also *Pirate Captain Zombie *Mutiny *Bungee Zombie *Blover ru:Зомби-попугай zh:僵尸鹦鹉 Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies